


Volverte a ver

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Chowder (Cartoon)
Genre: Bien sexys cuando crecen, Gorgonzola enamorado, M/M, Romanticones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chowder vuelve a ver a ese chico | Los personajes son como en el comic de goddessoftheworld "Chowder is mine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 000

Capítulo Único.

Gorgonzola/Chowder

Era un día cualquiera en Ciudad Mazapán, ya sabéis, esos días que empiezan tan bonitos pero que acaban fatal. Chowder, como ya era regular, se levantó muy temprano, a las 9, ya se había dado una buena ducha y desayunado. Sentía que este iba a ser un buen día.

¡Hola Mung! - Grito Chowder al entrar a la cocina- ¿Que vamos a cocinar hoy? Espero que sea algo rico - dijo saboreando sus labios-

Lo siento Chowder pero hoy no vamos a cocinar, iremos a la final de mocoball- Miro al ya no tan pequeño Chowder que aunque apenas tuviese 14 años había crecido un montón. Después de que un doctor les advirtiera que si no bajaba de peso, el chico tendría diabetes avanzada a la corta edad de 16 años, decidió poner una rigurosa dieta al pequeño niño- Stilton nos invito al partido, al parecer le sobran dos entradas-

....- Chowder se sonrojo al recordar la proposición que le había hecho Gorgonzola hace 1 año, la última vez que se vieron fue ese día- ¡Mung! Sabes que no quiero ver a Gorgonzola. Después de lo que pasó, no se si aún estoy listo para verle -

Chowder, se que aún es incómodo pero en algún momento tendrás que volver a hablar con él- dijo dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro- Venga vámonos ya, que se nos hace tarde-

~Pov Chowder~

En todo el viaje me quedé observando las calles de la ciudad. Pensando en las palabras de Gorgonzola ""Te quiero y deseo que estés en mi vida"" -Suspiro- yo sentía algo parecido hacia él, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que luego de un tiempo ya no me quisiera, que se acabara aburriendo de mi. Cuando llegamos le vi, ahí parado, más guapo y alto de lo que recordaba. Mi corazón empezó a agitarse, me quedé sin aliento, Mung se dio cuenta pero sólo me sonrió.

Hola...- Dijo Stilton igual de antipático que siempre- Entremos ya-

H-hola Gorgi- Le salude con un beso en la nariz, al mismo tiempo que ponía mis brazos al rededor de su cuello, ¿Porque lo hice? Fue un impulso, estuve apunto de darle un beso en los labios, por donde asomaban dos de sus dientes más largos que los demás, pero me di cuenta a escasos centímetros de ellos- En-Entremos-

Claro...- Me respondió sonriente y un poco sonrojado- pero debes liberar mi cuello de tus brazos-

Ok, lo siento jeje- quite mis brazos, aún sonriendole. Él me cogió de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Dándome un pequeño beso en los labios haciéndome sonrojar-

Estuvimos unas horas viendo ese aburrido partido, Mung y Stilton se dieron cuenta de que nos aburriamos así que nos permitieron irnos a otra parte. Nos fuimos andando hasta la cocina porque quería cocinarle algo rico a Gorgi, ya que con los años me había convertido en un chef más o menos decente.

~Ya en la cocina~

¿Que quieres que prepare para ti?- Le pregunté mientras me ponía un delantal- ¿Dulce o salado?-

Dulce- Me miro con lujuria- Una sopa Chowder* -

Eso no es dulce Mi amor- le sonreí- las sopas de pescado no suelen ser dulces-

No me refería a eso- se acercó y me tomó de la cintura- quería decir que mejor subimos a tu habitación y nos damos un baño juntos- Me sugirió mientras sus manos bajaban sobre mi trasero y apretaban mis nalgas-

Es-espera, Mung podría llegar y vernos. Además no se donde está Trufa-

Lo siento, tienes razón aparte acabamos de empezar a salir. Es mejor que esperemos un tiempo antes de hacer... bueno, ese tipo de cosas- ambos nos quedamos sonrojados mirando al suelo-

P-podríamos ir a mi habitación y hacer cosas más acordes a nuestra edad-

me parece bien-


	2. 00-002

Capítulo 2 Te extrañaba

~Pov Gorgonzola~

Me desperté en la mañana cabreado como todos los días desde que no veo a Chowder, ese pequeño sexy. Cuando éramos pequeños el era regordete, vago y bajito. Y aunque me gustaba, nunca me animé a decírselo, siquiera se lo mencioné.

¡Mocoso baja ya de ahí!- Escuche vociferar a Stilton, el hombre era un grano en el culo cuando se lo proponía- ¡¿No que querías ver al rarito aprendiz de Mung Daal?!- Y el recorrido de 20 escalones se hizo corto hasta abajo donde me esperaba él con mala cara-

Odiaba ver a Panini cerca de Mi Chowder, como le besaba y abrazaba como si el fuese suyo. Y cuando vino a mi casa llorando porque le iban a poner a dieta fue el colmo. De por si ya era mono y agradable, pero si adelgazaba estaría fuera de mi alcance, todos se darían cuenta de lo lindo que era y no sólo tendría a la pesada esa tras el, sino que tendría que pelear a capa y espada por lo que me pertenecía.

Baja ya de las nubes niño tonto- dijo tan amistosamente Stilton- Quédate ahí y no te vayas a mover, paso de buscarte si te pierdes-

Ignore su estúpido comentario, buscando su gorro morado entre las cabezas de las personas presentes, aún me parecía increíble la cantidad de personas que iban a ver esos aburridos partidos. Aún no llegaba.

Cuando empezó a adelgazar, la gente le veía diferente, ya no era el pequeño aprendiz a Chef con sobrepeso de Mung's Daal, era un adolescente de bonitas piernas y trasero sexy. Sentía morir cuando los demás le coqueteaban y el ni cuenta se daba, se tropezaban con el por "accidente" y se aferraban a múltiples partes de su cuerpo con la excusa de "es para mantener el equilibrio". Hasta que un día me harté y le dije todos mis sentimientos, lo que sentía por el. Pero fui rechazado y hasta este momento no se porque.

Hola...- Alcance decir a Stilton, estaba tan metido entre mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta de que el tiempo seguía corriendo- Entremos ya-

H-hola Gorgi- Dijo Chowder pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, estando a punto de besar mis labios desviandose a centímetros de distancia, depositando un beso en la punta de mi nariz, dejándome con las ganas de ese beso- En-entremos-

Claro- dije poniendo mis manos en su cintura- Pero debes liberar mi cuello de tus brazos-

Ok, lo siento, jeje- Su sonrisa me hizo a mi también mostrarle mis dientes, cogí su mano al mismo tiempo que besaba castamente sus labios haciéndole sonrojar-

Estuvimos largo rato observando ese abirridísimo partido, notando de vez en cuando la mirada de Stilton y Mung Daal, hasta que se apiadarón de nuestras almas y nos dejaron marcharnos. Llegamos rato después a la cocina, Chowder me había ofrecido prepararme algo y aunque ya no dudaba de su cocina, no venía con hambre.

¿Que quieres que prepare para ti? - me preguntó poniéndose un delantal que lo hacía verse aún más sexy- ¿Dulce o salado?-

Dulce- Le respondí, comiéndole con los ojos- Una sopa Chowder-

Eso no es dulce Mi amor- Me sonrío, mostrándome ese colmillo que sobresale por la parte derecha de su boca- Las sopas de pescado no suelen ser dulces-

No me refería a eso- Me acerqué y apreté su cintura con mis manos, acercando nuestros cuerpos- quería decir que mejor subimos a tu habitación y nos damos un baño juntos- Bajé lentamente mis manos a su trasero, acariciando y apretando sus nalgas, buscando sus labios en el proceso-

Es-espera, Mung podría llegar y vernos. Además no se donde está Trufa- Dijo intentando alejar mi cuerpo-

Lo siento, tienes razón aparte acabamos de empezar a salir. Es mejor que esperemos un tiempo antes de hacer... bueno, ese tipo de cosas- ambos nos quedamos sonrojados mirando al suelo-

P-podríamos ir a mi habitación y hacer cosas más acordes a nuestra edad- Dijo aferrado a mi camisa-

me parece bien- Subimos corriendo las escaleras sin despegar nuestros labios un centímetro, yo un poco más desesperado que el por llegar a su cuarto, le levante del suelo, sus piernas se aferraron a mi cadera y sus brazos a mi cuello. Al llegar a arriba casi tropezamos con Trufa, quien nos observó matándome con la mirada-

Espero que no fuerais a hacer lo que estoy pensando- Dijo con voz severa, Chowder se bajó y quedó de pie a mi lado-

N-no Trufa, l-lo prometemos- su voz tembló como gelatina ante el escrutinio al que estábamos siendo sometidos por los ojos de esa mujer-

Eso está claro, estaré pendiente de lo que pase aquí-

Bueno, al parecer no podremos estar solos en este rato, pero ya tendremos el resto del tiempo que nos queda.


End file.
